Lily Potter The Time Travelers
by 13Kali
Summary: Things are falling apart in the Wizarding World. With Voldemort back and the Ministry falling apart at the seams, yet the Potter kids still manage to have their fun. So when their raiding their dad's office and come upon a new, updated time turner what do they do? They use it, unintentionally travelling back to where it all began on Halloween Night 1981
1. Troublemakers

"Be good. Make sure your brothers don't cause too much trouble." My mum says and I nod my head as she hugs me tightly.

"I love you Lils." My mum says and I sigh.

"Implied." I whisper.

My mum smiles at me and smoothes my fierce red hair that falls just past my ribs.

My straight hair blows in the wind of the summer and my eyes sparkle in the setting sun.

"Stay inside." My mum says and I nod my head as I turn to face the sky.

It was sunny out, but there were several dark clouds looming over the sun, as if a warning to me, that danger was coming.

"Lily Lu Lu!" my brother James calls and I let out a low growl.

"You know what Jamie? Fuck you!" I scream at him and my mum gives me a disapproving look and shakes her head.

"Please don't tear each other's heads off." My mum says her face stern and solemn, but her eyes hold a different story.

My mum was scared, as was my dad.

I had just found out about Voldemort not too long ago, and then he came back.

I don't know how, so don't ask.

But he is and he's out for everyone who went against him in the war.

Especially my dad.

My dad's worried about all of us, but it seems like he's more worried about me for some reason.

Maybe it's because I'm the youngest, or maybe it's because I'm his only daughter, I don't know, but I fully intend to find out.

"That's not very nice." James scolds as Al walks into the room his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy behind him.

"Oh shut it, prat." I say and James glares.

Teddy's 24, James is 19, Al's 18, and I'm 16.

My birthday's in October, October 31st to be exact, and then I'll be 17.

Scorp's 18, too he just turned 18 this month actually.

"Harry." My mum calls down the stairs.

My dad walks down the stairs, his bright green eyes and messy jet black hair still the same as always.

My parents don't have any wrinkles in fact they both could pass as if they're in their late 20s.

My dad has a few scars of course the one that's most defined is his lightning bolt scar, something that he got from Voldemort himself.

"James, Al, you best take care of your sister and yourselves. Don't do anything stupid. Stay inside the house at all times. If you hear anything-" My dad starts to say but we cut him off.

"Grab our wands, stick together and run." James, Al, and I finish and my mum rolls her eyes.

"Alright then." My dad says.

"Harry we should get going." My mum says almost reluctantly.

My parents were headed to a super long meeting for the Order of the Phoenix, and they said they wouldn't be back till late tomorrow.

"Yes, we should Gin." My dad says and he smiles at my mom slightly.

"Don't kill each other. I love you guys." My dad says and we hug him tight.

"I can't make any promises." I reply and my dad chuckles.

"Yeah dad, it's not me. It's that annoying brat." James says gesturing towards me.

I raise my eyebrows and shoot a silent bat boogie hex towards my brother and he cries out.

I try to stifle laughter with my hand but I just can't.

My mum rolls her eyes and waves her wand silently and the hex is taken off.

"She gets that from you." My dad says eyeing my mum.

"Do you honestly want to be hexed into the next century?" my mum asks and my dad sighs and shakes his head.

"See you kids later." My dad says shutting the door behind him and mum.

James and I waste no time.

We make sure our parents have apparated and then we race to my dad's office.

Dad's office is all the way up the stairs, and we're technically not allowed in there.  
Mostly because it has important Ministry paperwork in it, but still I can't help feeling that my parents have something to hide in that room.

Al and Scorp trail behind us, and we throw the door open.

Dad must be getting ignorant to not believe we would come in here.

I look at James and we both smile eagerly as we make a run for the desk.  
James was exactly like his namesake, and I was a little different.

I was more of the pranking type, I'm also a Slytherin, and I and James currently have a bet to see who can get the most detentions.  
The Marauders would be so proud seeing that James and I broke their detention record back in my fifth year.

James has a total of 5,000 detentions, and I have a total of 4,900.

I'm just 100 detentions away from winning.

And I fully intend on setting the record.

Al and Scorp are pretty bad too; they've racked up a few thousand detentions in their years at Hogwarts, but nothing that could compare to James and me.

James shoves a desk drawer open and digs through it hungrily.

Scorp and Al just shake their heads knowing that we're going to have to clean this all up.

Scorp catches my eye and nods toward the door.

I look at James and Al, making sure they haven't found anything interesting and then I follow Scorp out.

"Well hello there, love." Scorp says and I give him a look.

"Wanna play a game?" Scorp asks and I roll my eyes.

"What kind of game?" Scorp asks.

"I was thinking, spin the bottle." Scorp says.

"Isn't that a Muggle game?" I ask and Scorp nods his head.

"Yeah I thought we could kick it Muggle Style." Scorp says and I laugh.

"You did? Well we only have two players so there's really no mystery to who the bottle is gonna land on." I say and Scorp smirks, defiantly.

"Yes, my dear red. Well that's the point." Scorp says and I roll my eyes.

"You know if you want to kiss me you just have to ask." I say and Scorp raises his eyebrows.

"So, love why don't we have a little makeout session in the closet." Scorp says gesturing towards the coat closet.

"Ask properly." I say smirking planting my hands on my hips.

"Love, will you do me the incredulous honor of kissing me?" Scorp says pouting out his lip slightly.

I smirk and lean in, until I'm only a few inches away from his face.

I move towards his ear and nibble it slightly.

"I'd rather not." I say smirking as I pull away and head back into dad's office.

"Bloody tease." Scorp says and I smirk and throw him my best innocent look to which he rolls his eyes.

"What's that?" I ask James.

James is holding a gold thing that looks like a clock, it's tiny and handheld.

"Dunno." James says.

Al, Scorp, and I cross the room to take a glance at it.

I try to take it from James but he pulls it back and crushes it to his chest.

"No children. Let the adult handle this." James says and I smack his arm.

James fingers the tiny clock and then he starts spinning the circular thing in the middle.

It hits me.

I've seen one of those before.

My Aunt Hermione has one; hers looks a lot older but their style the same thing.

It's a time turner.

"James stop!" I shriek at my brother but we're pulled in at that moment.

**Hey guys; so this is my time travel fanfic hope you like it! Remember all I need is two reviews and that gets you another chapter. Let me know if you have any suggestions, or comments, and feel free to PM me. As always review**


	2. From 2023-1981

"James Sirius Potter!" I shriek at my brother as we fall onto a bed of soft green grass.

I rub my back, where I had landed on and Scorp helps me up.

"What did you do?!" Al asks as he punches James hard on the arm.

"I didn't do anything! Git!" James exclaims.

"Ow!" I exclaim.

"You didn't bloody do anything? Where the fuck are we then?!" Al exclaims and I roll my eyes.

We were all pretty dramatic in my family.

Guess it must be the Weasley and Potter blood mixed together.

"Merlin, James, my ass is on fire. Where are we anyway?" Scorp asks and he shoots me a wink and I roll my eyes.

Scorp wraps his arms around my waist and I give him a look.

Normally I would allow it, but it made me too nervous when he touched me.

Scorp rolls his eyes and slings his arm around my shoulder instead, pulling me closer to him.

"Dunno." James says and Al shoots James a glare, since he had ignored Al's outburst.

"Look at that. Over there. It looks like that church in Godric's Hollow." Al says and I look around in confusion.

We live in Godric's Hollow; we always have, in a large three story house.

"That's 'cuz we are in Godric's Hollow git." I say and Al glares.

"Well aren't you feeling exceptionally bitchy today?" Al says and I raise my wand.

"Expelliarmus." James says lazily flicking his wand and my rips out of my hand and into his.

I flip James my middle finger, then Al.

"I saw a bird." Scorp says laughing and I smack his shoulder.

"Alright children stop fighting. C'mon let's find what era we're in." James says and I glare.

We were standing in front of a house.

"It's a start." I say shrugging off Scorp's arm as I walk towards the house.

"Lily get back here! We don't know who these people are!" Al says and I shoot him a glare.

"Oh fuck off, Al. Honestly." I say rolling my eyes and he glares.

"Fine if you change our future though I will personally-" Al says but James cuts him off.

"Chill your tits, Al." James says and Al gives James a dangerous look.

"I hate you, motherfucker." Al says and James rolls his eyes.

"Oh just c'mon." Scorp says coming to my side.

I put my hand on the knob ready to open it when Scorp raises an eyebrow.

"Honestly, red. You're coming from the future about to ruin these people's poor lives and you don't even have the decency to knock. I'm liking you more every day." Scorp says and I roll my eyes.

"Knew you'd come around." I say smirking.

I throw open the door sighing.

"Honey I'm home!" James shouts and I smack his arm.

"Shut it prat!" I shout at him as a man with messy black hair, glasses, and his wand raised races towards us.

"Who are you?" The man shouts raising his wand toward our chests and going back and forth.

"Look I'd appreciate it if you'd lower your wand and shut it." I snap and the man looks taken aback.

"Real nice Lilsy." Al says and I glare at him.

"I told you not to call me that, bloody git!" I shriek at him.

"Oh calm down children honestly." James says pretending to be the mature one and rolling his eyes.

The man in the doorway looks at us incredulously.

"Oh you're one to talk James." I say rolling my eyes and we break out into an argument.

"Why do you have to be such a brat?" Al shouts at me and I glare.

"Why do you have to be such a bloody prat." I snap.

"You guys are acting like kids!" James shouts.

"James Sirius Potter! Honestly you are mad if you think you're more mature than us." I snap.

"Oh really? Who's the one arguing Little Lily?" James asks.

I flip James off for the second time today.

"I don't like being called that." I snap and then I lunge for my brother.

"Honestly red, I love your attitude. But let's not scare the shit out of this man." Scorp says grabbing me around my waist and throwing me over his shoulders.

"Put me down Scorp!" I shriek at him.

"Excuse me, but what did you say you're names were?" The man in the doorway asks glancing at us nervously.

I struggle in Scorp's arms but it's no use, yet I still punch, kick, and scream the best I can.

"Little Lily the last thing we need is aurors from this time up our ass. We'll be arrested and thrown into jail." James says putting a lot of emphasis on the nickname I only sometimes let my dad call me.

I flip James off again and glare.

"You're such a bitch. I still can't believe your dad's favorite." James says giving up on the whole maturity act.

"You're right. I am dad's favorite. He would choose me if it came down to it." I hiss and James looks at me dangerously.

"Put away the claws girls." Scorp says laughing so hard I can feel his body shaking.

"Ehem!" The man in the doorway says clearly frustrated.

"Right." Al says rolling his eyes at us and I'm tempted to hex him.

I honestly love my brothers, and I know that we're all just joking, but I'd hex them into the next century if I could get away with it, without mum killing me.

"I said before you all went mad who are you?" The man asks.

"Umm one little question before we answer that. What year is it?" I ask.

"81." The man answers simply.  
"81?" I ask and the man exasperated rolls his eyes.

"Yeah 1981." The man says and I let out a little gasp and look at my brothers, dangerously shooting a glare at James.

"Just brilliant." Al says groaning.

"Who are you?" The man asks.

"Well sir I'm James Sirius Potter. The mature one." James says offering his hand and turning around to give us a satisfied smirk.

The man in the doorway splutters.

"Excuse me? Did you say your name was James Sirius Potter?" The man asks stuttering on every word.

"Yep. The one and only." James says winking.

"You can put me down now." I hiss at Scorp.

"Actually I'm enjoying the view." Scorp says as he smacks my ass.

"Hands off, Malfoy. That's my sister!" Al exclaims.

"Where are you from?" The man in the doorway asks lowering his wand.

Scorp gives a lazy smirk and shrugs his shoulders at Al.

"The future." Al states simply, like he's stating the weather.

"How far into the future?" The man asks.

"2023." Scorp replies.

"Are all of you Potters?" The man asks.

"Yeah." James, Al, and I say, my brothers, looking confused.

"Umm well I'm a Malfoy. But I'm nothing like my father oh er my grandfather. I swear I'm completely different." Scorp says his words coming out like word vomit.

"It's fine. Just get inside. It's not safe for children to be outside in such dangerous times." The man says ushering us inside where I let out an annoyed sigh and Scorp rolls his eyes and sets me back onto my feet.

I'm wearing tight, short, white shorts, a navy lacey shirt with lace on the top of my chest and on the cap sleeves, and a green sweatshirt that reads 'if you see the police Warn-a-brother'.

Scorp is wearing denim shorts, with a green Abercrombie t-shirt and a silver Abercrombie sweatshirt.

James is wearing denim shorts as well, along with a red t-shirt, and a gold sweatshirt.

Al is wearing denim shorts as well, a blue t-shirt, and a yellow sweatshirt.

"Believe me sir; our times are very dangerous as well, maybe even more." James says.

"So Voldemort's still at large in the future?" The man asks rubbing his glasses.

"Umm sir excuse me but who are you?" I ask.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. I'm James Potter." The man says running a nervous hand through his messy jet black hair.

I choke on my air and groan.

Just bloody perfect.

"Granddad?" I ask nervously.

"James who in the bloody hell was that? Honestly if it was another aurror I'm going to pull my hair out at that man!" A woman with fierce red hair exclaims running down the stairs, her wand clutched tightly in her hand, her bright green eyes searching the area.

My granddad nods his head at me and smiles slightly.

"Lily, these are our grandchildren from the future." Granddad says and grandmum gives him a look.

She rolls her green eyes, and groans, "Honestly James, I'm sick of Sirius' and you're pranks! At least Remus is not as thick-headed to know that these are not times to joke around!"

"I'm not joking!" Granddad shouts.

I roll my eyes, and Scorp wraps his arms around me.

"Alright then, tell me your names." The woman says.  
"Honestly, Lils she's more like you than I thought." James says and I smirk.

"How'd you know my name?" The woman asks.

"It'll explain more if we can tell you our names." Al says.

"Alright then. Just make it quick. Harry needs a bottle." The woman sighs rolling her eyes as she plops onto the chair.  
"I'm James Sirius Potter." James says again and granddad beams proudly.

"I'm Albus Severus Potter. I like to be called Al." Al says and my granddad groans and my grandmum rolls her eyes.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter." I say and this catches my grandmum's eye.

She looks at me, up and down, studying me hard.

"I'm not your grandchild. I'm James, and Al's best mate. And Lils here is my girlfriend." Scorp says.

"Am not!" I protest smacking his arm.

I did fancy Scorp, and we do flirt constantly but it's his job to ask me out.

"Not yet." Scorp says winking at me and I roll my eyes.

"She's definitely you're granddaughter." Granddad says smirking towards my grandmum.

"Shut it. He still hasn't said his name." My grandmum says glaring subtly at my granddad.

"Scorpius Malfoy. Scorp." Scorp says and grandmum raises an eyebrow.

* * *

** Hey guys; So I didn't really know where to end this chapter, and I know it's an awkward place but the next chapter will be up very soon! And I need some review for this story guys! Come on I know you can do it! It's like majorly inspiring! Anyway let me know what you think, review, PM, whatever! As always review! **


End file.
